The First Time I Met Her
by TDandme
Summary: Duncan recalls the first time he met Courtney in Algebra class Freshman Year. OneShot


**A/N: Hi guys! I've had this one-shot laying around almost completed so I just fixed it up and finished it, just to let you know I'm here. This was supposed to go along with Duncney Week with the prompt "The first time I…" being the first time he met Courtney. **

**I'm currently working on The Fab Five chapter 2 (The Fab Five story line is sort of changing I'll update the summary when I upload chapter two) and Don't Change Chapter 6. So I'll try to get those out soon. With Love I should be starting soon too, but those take a while to complete, so I'm not sure when it will be out. No one has asked for a Hurt epilogue and that's good because I really don't feel like writing it so yay! So expect Don't Change to out later this week!**

**And Review this little one shot! Thanks!**

* * *

Duncan Myers yawned loudly in his boring geometry class. He felt like he had been sitting there for ages. He checked the clock. Class only started five minutes ago. Duncan slapped his forehead.

"Duncan, pay attention!" Courtney, his girlfriend, whispered to him.

Duncan rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Courtney was so annoying and uptight but he loved her, and although he'd never admit it, he wouldn't know what to do if they were to ever break up. As the boring math went on, Duncan found himself remembering when he first met his Courtney.

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Duncan Myers walked into his Algebra class fashionably late.

"Nice of you to join us," The teacher looked down at her list. "Duncan. Sit behind Courtney." She said pointing to the brunette in the third seat of the third row.

Duncan's eyes followed the teacher finger as she pointed. This girl was beautiful. She had fair tan skin, brown hair down to her shoulders, and very dark brown eyes, almost black.

"Well, are you going to sit Mr. Myers?" The teacher asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Duncan snapped out of his stare, rolled his eyes, and walked to his seat. The teacher continued to teach about fractions.

Duncan started tapping his pencil onto his desk. Courtney cringed after the fiftieth tap.

Courtney turned around. "Would you stop _that?"_She asked sassily.

"What? Does it _bother you_?" Duncan said increasing the pace of the tapping.

"As a matter of fact yes, **it does**."

"Well, that's too bad babe, it's a free country." Duncan stated, tapping faster.

"Don't call me-" Courtney started.

"Duncan? Courtney? Do we have a problem?" The teacher said loudly.

Courtney blushed. "No. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Well then, can you tell me the last thing I said?"

Courtney's head when down. "…..I can't…..I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." She tested and went back to the board.

"Better luck next time, Princess." Duncan whispered.

Courtney cringed but her eyes stayed at the board, not wanting to get scolded again.

Minutes passed and Duncan was flat out bored. Another teacher walked into class. "Mrs. Oak, can I have a word?"

"Of course Mr. Evens. Class, work on problems three to sixteen." And she was gone.

Duncan took the chance to put his feet out and relax. He took out some goldfish from his backpack and chomped away.

Courtney couldn't handle it. She whipped around. "Your feet are in my face _and_ there's no eating in class!"

Classmates started to look over and stare. "I don't see a teacher to stop me." Duncan replied smugly.

"_I _can stop you."

"Please try, _darling_."

"I will, _darling_."

Duncan and Courtney were face to face, the class, was waiting for the first punch. "Y'know, you look super cute this close up." He said loudly.

Courtney's eyes went wide and her face got tomato red. "I- Y-you can't-"

Mrs. Evens stepped back in and Duncan quickly put his feet down and Goldfish away. Courtney stayed frozen. "Courtney? Are you feeling well? You're burning up!"

Courtney blinked and snapped out of it. "I-I'm fine." The class giggled while Duncan smirked. Courtney gave the people around her an evil glare and they stopped laughing, although she could still feel Duncan's smirk burning behind her.

"Alright, so back to factions!" She exclaimed.

Duncan, still smirking at making the prim and proper Courtney uncomfortable, found a piece of pink paper thrown on his desk by the very girl. He opened it up and found "Fuck You." written in cursive pink gel pen. At that moment Duncan knew Courtney had to be his.

* * *

Duncan chuckled at the memory, while looking at Courtney. She noticed and turned to him. "What?"

Duncan laughed harder. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, confused.

Duncan laughed even _harder_, making a few students turn around. "What is so funny?!" She whisper-yelled. "Seriously, tell me!" Duncan laughed and laughed. "Come on Duncan, tell me!"

**A/N: Very TV show ending. Review!**


End file.
